Forgotten
by Yuna.Lorac
Summary: This one is about Anika, Tidus and Yuna's daughter. After her parents untimely death, she seeks revenge on the someone or something that murdered them. Will she find it? Or will she or her friends end up like her parents in the process?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is my first fic, so... yeah. It's probably pitiful... Oh, well. Tell me what you think, good... or bad.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a single thing (unfortunately). Except Anika, Bane, Inge, and the plot.

* * *

**Forgotten**

**_Chapter 1_: PROLOGUE**

_You want to know me?_

Tiny fingers embraced his index tightly, the sound of a sigh making his heart soar. His crystal blue eyes shone brightly as he gazed at her, his own flesh and blood. It was to bad _he_ hadn't been there to see her. _He_ would've loved her. His wife came up beside him and smiled, brushing the locks from the baby girl's face,

"Anika."

_How can you be so sure that what I tell you is the truth?_

A young blonde-haired girl with bright blue eyes giggled as she ran down the beach. She was about the age of five. Her parents regularly brought her here so that she could becomeacquainted with the childhood her mother once knew. Her father was lying on the sand snoozing the day away, so she decided to have some fun.

Her mother giggled as the young girl began to bury him up to the neck in sand. It looked like something he would do. She shook her head and gazed down at the twenty-two year old,

"You lazy bum..."

He peeled open one eye and quickly grabbed the young girl by the shoulders, raising her into the air. She screamed and giggled in delight as he tossed her up a bit,

"Daddy! Daddy, stop it!"

He smirked and lowered her slowly, their noses touching for a bit. She grinned wildly and giggled, frowning,

"Daddy, why do you do that?"

Grinning, he laughed,

"Because I can."

He set her down beside him and sat up, placing both hands on his knees,

"Why do you do that?"

She frowned, tilting her head to the side,

"Do what?"

Smiling, he wiped a finger across her nose,

"Twitch your nose whenever you ask me a question?"

He suddenly pulled her to him and sloppily kissed her cheek, the sound echoing across the island. She backed away and wiped the spit off her cheek,

"Eww! Daddy that's gross!"

Shaking his head, he laughed and pushed himself up,

"Just doin' my job."

She giggled, smiling brightly,

"You're so weird!"

Smiling just as bright, he took a pose,

"I know. It's... a gift."

He gasped and doubled over when his wife playfully poked his stomach,

"A gift, huh? Seems more like a FLUKE to me!"

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes following her as she stepped past,

"Fluke, eh? I'll show you a fluke!"

Quickly running up from behind her, he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, making her scream,

"Tidus! Tidus, no! Stop it! Stop i-i-it!"

Anika smiled and ran out to the shore, glancing over toward the left side of the island. The waves were thrashingagainst it violently and she frowned upon hearing someone approaching from behind. She turned,

"What, Daddy?"

"I think it's about time we head back. Come on."

He smiled and walked over to Anika, picking her up and walking over beside Yuna. She nodded, then smiled and, taking her husband's free hand in hers, walked beside him.

Once in Besaid Village, Tidus stopped and handed Anika to his wife, giving her a grin, then walking toward Wakka's hut. Yuna smiled, turning and walking toward their own hut. She entered and walked over to the bed, setting her daughter on it. Anika then crossed her arms and gave a serious look,

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Yuna laughed and nodded, walking over to the counter and pulling two chocobo eggs from the refrigerator. She then took a pan from the bottomcabinet and sat the eggs on it, turning the stove on and setting the pan on top of it,

"It'll be finished in a few seconds, sweetie. Mommy's going over to Wakka's for a moment. Can you tell me when the buzzer goes off?"

The young girl nodded, smiling,

"Okay, then. Don't touch it whatever you do."

Anika nodded once more, standing up on the bed and jumping on it. Her mother smiled and rolled her eyes, walking out. A couple minutes later a loud buzzing noise could be heard throughout the small hut. Anika gasped and jumped off the bed, running out the door and toward Wakka's hut as fast as her little legs could carry her. Once she reached her destination, she proceeded to run in, resulting in her falling onto the dirt floor once inside,

"Mommy, the buzzer thing went off."

Yuna laughed and picked Anika up, turning toward Tidus before exiting,

"Come back soon, 'kay?"

He nodded, smiling,

"Very soon."

She smiled, seemingly satisfied, then walked out. Anika frowned, looking over her mother's shoulder at the entrance to Wakka's hut as she was being carried,

"Mommy, where's Daddy going?"

"He's going on a sphere hunt with Rikku for a day or two. He'll be back soon."

Yuna entered the hut and put Anika down, walking over to the now perfectly cooked chocobo eggs and turned off the stove. She took a plate and knife, sitting the eggs on the plate then cracking the thick shell. Once it was off, she cut the eggs in threes, Anika's favorite way of eating them. She turned and gave the plate to Anika, smiling while her daughter stuffed them into her mouth,

"Hurry up so we can go tell Daddy bye before he leaves."

The young girl nodded and ate even faster,

"But... not so quick that you choke."

"I won't choke, Mommy."

"And why's that?"

She smiled, her mouth full of food,

"'Cause I'm an expert at this stuff."

Yuna smiled, shaking her head then walking over to the bed, sitting down. Once Anika haddevoured the eggs, she stood up, wiping her mouth off with her hand,

"I'm done now, Mommy."

She smiled and looked at the plate, then back at Anika,

"Yes, I can see that."

Anika and her mother turned when someone hastily opened the hut's door and ran in, panting,

"Both of ya gotta get outta here."

_And if it is truth..._

Yuna stood up, now becoming rather worried,

"Tidus, what is it?"

"Don't ask, just get Anika and call Rikku. Get her to bring the Celsius A.S.A.P."

"Tidus..."

"We don't know what it is. It looks like trouble and it's causing trouble, which probably means it's trouble!"

Yuna nodded and quickly grabbed Anika, walking over to a nearby chair and picking up the Tiny Bees, her guns. Tidus nodded and turned, walking outside and his wife following close behind,

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Anika. Just..."

Yuna scanned the area insearch of a place in which her daughter could possibly hide. The only place she found was a patch of tall grass behind Wakka's hut. She pointed to it,

"Sweetie, go over there and hide in that grass. Don't come out till I say so, alright?"

Anika nodded, jumping out of her mother's hands and running behind the hut, crouching in the grass. Yuna then turned to Tidus, frowning,

"Where is it?"

He shook his head and pulled the Brotherhood from it's sheath on his back,

"Don't know."

Yuna suddenly gasped, reaching for Tidus, but it was to late. He slammed to the ground, anextremely heavy weight on his back. Yuna gave a wordless yell and blindly shot her guns, hitting the creature square in the back. It roared, turning around and glaring at Yuna with glowing red eyes. Yuna gasped, suddenly realizing... she should've brought more ammo. She then looked from her guns to the creature that was engulfed in eternal flame, eyes widening when she realized exactly what it was,

"H-How... can that be?"

She dropped her guns and backed away, slowly at first, then turned around and started a dead out run. The thing then looked back down at it's prey it held in it's claws. It then took it's claws and raised them in the air, looking at them for a moment, thenbringing them down on top of Tidus. He screamed and yelled in extreme pain, which resulted in Yuna quickly turning back, hitting the fiend's back with her fists. It seemingly laughed, sort of, then turned toward Yuna and quickly took it's long, black claws from Tidus's back, licking the deep crimson blood on them. Yuna screamed, falling to the ground as well when the fiend took it's large paw and swung it, hitting her in the side. She quickly jumped up, running over to Tidus when the fiend was focusing it's attention on a random villager.

"Tidus, come on. Get up!"

He groaned, slowly starting up but quickly fell back down. He then reached for the Brotherhood that had been knocked to the side when he was hit. Once he reached it, he grasped it in his hand and slowly stood up, this time not falling down. He quickly turned, getting a few blows to the fiend's back, just in time to save that poor, random villager. It roared, seemingly pissed off. It quickly turned, hitting Tidus in the face with the back of it's paw. He fell once more, Yuna coming down not long after.

The young girl's blue eyes widened as she watched her mother and father being knocked every which way. Tidus turned toward his wife, lying right beside him,

"W-What is it...?"

"You might not believe it, or might not want to believe it, but... it's..." She sighed. "Ifrit."

"That thing? Hasn't it bugged us enough!"

Once Tidus and Yuna stood, Ifrit roared suddenly, four figures then started rising from the ground. Once fully materialized, they turned toward Tidus and Yuna, glaring. Tidus sighed,

"Oh, Yevon, now _that's_ new. Since when has Ifrit been able to summon Lupines?"

Tidus ran over to one and sliced it, staring. It glared, seemingly not phased by the recent attack. Tidus gasped, all the other times he had attacked one of these fiends it would burst into pyreflies, but this one... Two of them tried attacking him, but were quickly stopped by a medium sized rock. Yuna screamed as those same two pinned her to a hut wall and began to scratch at her, her husband yelling her name,

"Yuna!"

Oneleapt on top of him again, pinning him to the ground as it raised it's claws in the air. Tidus gasped and pushed the fiend off him, standing up and running toward his wife. Ifrit roared and turned, stopping Tidus in his tracks and knocking him to the ground. It then jumped on top of him and raised atalon appendage. Tidus gasped, the extemly long, sharp, jet black claws suddenly bearing down on his chest and ripping out his heart...

_... would you want to believe it?_

_---_

A deep blonde-haired girl stood in front of a large airship, the embers of ruin smoldering all around her. She held two pistols, the ones her mother had used so long ago, her black gloves becoming ratty with use. She wore skin-tight black pants and a tank top to match, with lace-up boots adorning her feet. Her reddish-black coat swayed in the breeze, gently wrappingagainst the heel of her boots. Her hair was tied up in an icy, frayed bun, jet black streakscoursing through it. Her crystal blue eyes shone brightly in contrast to her heavy eyeliner. She looked to be about the age of nineteen. Letting a small sigh escape her lips, she frowned,

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

I just recently reread this and found a hole lotta grammer mistakes and such. Hopefully, I've fixed them all, but ya never know. I'm going to try and get this story going again. I want to thank Niki of Spira for her idea, helped a lot since my plot I was aiming for more or less kicked itself in the ass (that's why I haven't updated this fic in a couple months, sorry!). I promise I'll start updating again, if any of you are still interested. Lol. Sorry, once more!

-Yuna Lorac


	2. In the Beginning

**Author's** **Note**: Sorry for the short and crappy chapter, guys. I promise the next one will be better! Anyway, as always: R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FFX. I don't own FFX-2. And if there's a FFX-3... I probably don't own that either.

* * *

**Forgotten**

**_Chapter 2_: HIJACKING THE CELSIUS?**

_After that day, everyone just sorta settled down. It was like all of Spira went into a state of depression, due to my mother's death. No one really cared about my father, except the ones who were close to him, like friends and family. I missed him a lot. If you didn't know, I was more of a daddy's girl than my mother's._

_I still recall all the fun times we had, whether it was with me and my father, me and my mother, my mother and father, or all of us. One I like, personally, was with all of us... I was only four, then..._

_---_

_"God, Yuna. You're the slowest thing I've ever encountered in Spira!" My father yelled, smiling and banging on the hut's outside wall._

_"Well, it's not my fault! It's taking me thirty minutes just to find my bathing suit. Have you seen it, Tidus?"_

_"No, I haven't seen it." He said, smirking and looking down at the bathing suit he held in his hand, smiling at me in doing so._

_I smiled up at him from my spot on the ground outside our hut. I laugh,_

_"Daddy!" I whisper. "That's mean!"_

_He silently laughed and leaned down, taking a hand and messing my hair up with it,_

_"That's the point of it."_

_He then dropped it on the ground, in front of the hut door, and gave a 'Hmph.' then turned toward the hut door,_

_"Oh my Yevon, Yuna! Are you blind? Or do you have some weird kinda wardrobe?"_

_"W-What?" My mother questioned._

_"It's out here in front of the door."_

_I could hear my mother gasp and she quickly opened the door,_

_"H-How... why...?"_

_He laughed then picked up the bathing suit, taking a long look at it,_

_"Tidus!" My mother yelled, smiling and snatching it away from him._

_He smirked,_

_"How come it's outside the hut? That's ironic!" She asked._

_He smirked again and looked over at me,_

_"That's for us to know, and you to find out."_

"Anika? You okay?"

I quickly snap out of my thoughts and look at who was bothering me,

"I'm fine." I say, figuring out who it was.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive, Inge."

Inge has been my best friend since childhood. She moved to Besaid when I was two, we've been friends ever since. She's a ninja, at least that's what I call her. Every time I do, she denies it. If you watch how and what she fights with, you can tell she is. You can also tell by the way she dresses.

Short black shorts, extremely dark green tank top, dark blue scarf, black gloves with the fingers cut off of them, dark blue beltloosely hung around her waist, and dark green boots. She has short black hair and dark blue eyes.

Inge is my age, nineteen, and had lost her parents the same way I did. We had shared most of the same experiences, I guess that's why we're such great friends. I, being High Summoner Yuna's daughter, always have enemies on my tail, and problems I have to fix for other people. It's tough, but Inge and I look out for each other.

"Okay, just wondering." She said, leaning against the cold, metal wall of the Celsius bridge.

The Celsius is where Inge and I basically lived, now, with the Gullwings. Whoa, if anyone has been sad about my parents death, it was the Gullwings. Brother cried and said something in Al Bhed, the only thing I understood was the pronoun 'Yuna'. Rikku cried her eyes out and said how much she loved 'Yunie', then disappeared off into the cabin. Buddy cried a little, then got over it. Paine simply shook her head but you could tell she was depressed. Shinra... well, you really couldn't tell because of his mask, but I could still hear little crying noises.

"So... where's the others?" I ask, walking over beside her and also leaning against the wall, facing her.

"In Luca. Brother said the Gullwings needed some downtime, whatever that means."

I nodded and stood up straight, looking over at the pilot's seat,

"I guess that means we're in charge for a while..."

Inge stared, eyes widening,

"Oh, no, Anika. We can't just take off with the Celsius and leave them in Luca! We'll be in major chocobo shit, you know that."

I turn to her, amischievous grin creeping on my face,

"Does it look like I care?"

She shook her head, smirking,

"Where in Spira did you get yourmischievous ways?"

"My father, probably."

Just saying that made me cringe. Of course, I thought about my father everyday, but it only brought back memories and made me want him more. Inge laughed and walked over to me, patting me on the back,

"Oh, yeah. That's right, I remember, now. Hey, you know that time he hijacked the Celsius just to take your mother on a romantic cruise before they went out to eat?"

"Yeah."

My mother and father really were a little on the adventurous side. Even after my mother gave birth to me, that didn't stop them from hunting spheres and just plain goofing around. She laughed again,

"Yeah, I loved your parents. You three were just like a second family."

"I loved them, too." I said, a tear dropping from my eye and onto the cold, Yevon-for-sakin' metal ground. I wanted them back so badly, but I knew that would never bepossible. They were gone and weren't coming back. Not now, not ever. I had to face the simple truth... but I never knew the truth was so hard to face.

Inge, noticing my pitiful state, patted me on the back and gave me anapologetic look,

"I'm sorry."

"It's... okay."

I wasn't one to cry in front of people. If I was going to cry, it'd be alone. Iimmediately push all my thoughts and memories to the back of my mind, not daring to let them out _again_. I quickly regain my normal state, which never ceases to surprise Inge. She doesn't know how I do it.

I smile, walking over to the pilot's seat and sitting down. Taking the wheel, I saw Inge take a seat in the navigation chair, giving me a quick smirk,

"Where to, Captain?" She asked me.

"Besaid."

She nodded and quickly typed in the coordinates, while I pushed on the throttle and we took off. I had never driven an airship before, but my father showed me how when I was little. How I remembered? I don't know. I remember almost everything my family did together.

* * *

As I said, I'mma start updating again! Lol. I have my cous to help me with it, know as 'Rikku.Sehdan. on here. Anyway, R&R! Lol.

- Yuna Lorac


End file.
